This invention relates to liquid detergent bleaching compositions possessing excellent storage stability. The liquid detergent bleaching composition is an alkaline aqueous solution of a compound which produces hypochlorite ions in aqueous solution, and a paraffin sulfonate surface active agent. In a preferred embodiment, the compositions of the invention have suspended therein, a particulate abrasive material, and have utility as liquid scouring cleansers.
The incorporation of hypochlorite bleach into liquid cleaning compositions, such as scouring cleansers and other types of hard surface cleaners is highly desirable because the hypochlorite is effective in promoting soil and stain removal, and is also an effective disinfectant. However, because of the powerful oxidizing power of hypochlorite bleach, its formulation into liquid cleaning products generally results in chemical instability because of reaction between the bleach and the organic surfactants which are used in such products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,027 issued to Hartman Jan. 25, 1977 discloses aqueous liquid alkaline abrasive scouring compositions comprising a particulate abrasive, a suspending agent for the abrasive, an alkaline buffer salt, hypochlorite bleach and a bleach stable surfactant, alkyl sulfates and betaines being specifically exemplified.